Primary open angle glaucoma (POAG) is a blinding disease of unknown etiology. Our proposed studies are directed toward the pathogenesis of this disease. Our approach is to study an important difference between POAG and normal patients, related to corticosteroids. For this we will use in vitro corticosteroid inhibition of mitogen induced peripheral lymphocyte transformation. Our ultimate aim is the further characterization of this difference at a molecular level.